The Past Catches Up
by Nekorini
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru loved each other deeply in the past, but they were broken apart by a war and 350 years later it seems like Sesshomaru has totally forgotten about his mate...
1. The Past

The Past Catches Up

Dictionary: words are in order

Sakura: Cherry Blossoms

Koi: Love/lover

Youkai: Demon

Oi: Hey!

Aniki: Brother

Otou-san: Father

Ano: Oh! Um/uh

Onee-chan: Sister

Miko: Priestess

Miko inu taiyokai: Priestess dog demon

Hime: Princess

Okaa-san: Mother

Gomenasai: Sorry

Daijobu: It's alright/alright

Baka: Stupid/idiot etc…

Demo: But

Aishiteru: I love you

Kimono: Japanese women clothing

Ningens: Humans

Onna: Woman

Arigato: Thank you

Onegai: Please

Taiyjia: Demon slayer

Kami-sama: God

Iie: No

Hai: Yes

Terms of use:"……" Talking out loud

Sama: Higher up/Royal/Respect'….' Thinking

Chan: Friend/equal(…) mental message

Kun: Older male/male friend/respect….. Action

Chapter 1:

The Past

A man sat out on his balcony, looking up at the shining orb in the dark, sky night. His features shone in the moonlight as his eyes lowered down to look at the garden below. He had a blue crescent moon symbol on his forehead, yellow eyes, and red markings on his cheeks, eyes and wrists. His silver hair whipped in the slight breeze that passed by. He let out a small sigh as he thought about the war against Naraku, Lord of the Northern lands that would take place tomorrow. His men were set up, ready for battle if any surprise attacks happened around his castle.

"Sesshomaru?" a woman walked into his chambers. The scent of sakura and strawberries hit his nose, allowing a smile to grace his perfect features.

"Yes Kagome?"

She smiled and embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek, "My father wishes to help you in the war against Lord Naraku, so I shall be staying over for the night."

Sesshomaru sighed again and placed a hand over hers, "So the south is getting into this mess as well? I can't approve of this and I don't think father will either. The South's in peace and it should stay like that."

Kagome huffed and glared at him. She didn't want any arguing back so she plainly let out, "And we are allies, so don't forget that koi."

He chuckled and kissed her fingers, inhaling her sweet scent. He knew he may not be able to survive the war tomorrow and he wished that he could stay by Kagome's side. He stood up and turned around to face Kagome; she truly was a beauty with her navy, blue eyes, wavy, black hair, rosy cheeks and plump lips. She was everything a man-no yokai could ever desire. He smirked when he noticed her blushing, so he bent down and stole her mouth in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too Sesshy."

A large knock sounded the room, "Oi! Fluffy aniki!" a gruff voice yelled, barging in the room.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Otou-san wants to see you," he answered, eyeing the two. They were kind of suspicious.

"Ano! That reminds me! Kikyo onee-chan's waiting for me at the garden!" Kagome gasped and ran out of the room in a hurry.

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "You love her don't you?"

Sesshomaru just sent an icy glare at him and snorted. True, he didn't really like Inuyasha much, but he was still family even though he was a younger half brother, "Hn, you're the one to talk. You chase after that miko, Kagome's older sister Kikyo. You haven't marked her?"

Inuyasha blushed and muttered something. "Whatever, the old man's waiting."

Kagome huffed and growled when she got scolded by her sister. She and Kikyo were both miko inu taiyokai because their mother was a miko and their father was a tai yokai.

"Kagome honestly, I called you here because we're supposed to make a barrier around the Western lands. This is serious stuff!"

She looked down at the ground and grumbled something like, "This isn't how a hime should act…"

Unfortunately for her, Kikyo's ears picked up what she said, "And a hime shouldn't go running off to Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome blushed, but smirked in triumph, "Oh? Well dear one-chan shouldn't go off running to Inuyasha either."

This time Kikyo blushed and fumed. Their mother walked into the garden and laughed, "You two are at it again!"

The two girls gasped in surprise and bowed down, "Okaa-san! Gomenasai, we shall get the barrier up in a couple of minutes!" Kikyo apologized.

"Daijobu, it's been fixed by me. You two may go in."

Kikyo and Kagome bowed down again and scurried off inside and once again Kagome was being yelled at by Kikyo. 'I swear to god, I'll go crazy one day…' ran through her head.

"Kagome no baka! Poor okaa-san had to do it! We let her down!" Kikyo wailed.

"Baka one-chan should've done it then!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

A clearing of the throat got their attention and looked at the older version of Sesshomaru, "Ah! Inu Taisho-sama!" Kikyo gasped, pulling Kagome down to bow.

He smiled and gestured them to stand up. He looked just like Sesshomaru except he was more handsome and mature looking. Sesshomaru had his eyes, hair and features and Inuyasha received the hair and eyes.

"My, my, you two argue a lot. It reminds me of two boys that I know of" he laughed. His cheery facial expression turned into a serious one few moments later. "The war will begin tomorrow, therefore your mother and your girls have to leave at the crack of dawn."

"Demo, Inu Taisho-sama, we need to heal our warriors!" Kikyo protested.

He sighed and shook a no, "Gomenasai, but your well being's much more important. As a lord, I give you no option but to leave."

Kagome stood in her spot, shocked. She couldn't leave Sesshomaru alone! He meant the whole world to her! "Kikyo onee-chan, we have to leave. It wasn't the South's say to join the war, father just acted on impulse," Kagome said.

"It would've made Inuyasha happy though!" Kikyo broke into tears.

"And it would've made him happier knowing you were safe and away from harm." Inu Taisho smiled.

Kikyo sniffled and left Kagome with Inu Taisho. Kagome smiled a little, but sadness still wavered in the air. Inu Taisho put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile and with that, he turned and left.

Sesshomaru mourned that night knowing Kagome was going to leave. Sakura and strawberries filled his senses again as Kagome entered his chambers once more, "Sesshy?"

"Hm?" was her reply. She walked up to his bed and snuggled in, burying her face into his chest, "Sesshou? Will you let me sleep here tonight?" she asked.

Sesshomaru smiled and stroked her midnight hair, approving a yes. Her innocent eyes looked up to him as she gave him a kiss, "You know I must leave at the crack of dawn with onee-chan and okaa-san."

He sighed and replied a yes, but he knew what he had to do otherwise he couldn't live with himself, "Koi, I…" he sighed, "In the future to locate you after the war, I would have to mark you. Would you allow me to? I want you to be my mate for life."

Kagome gasped and nodded a yes shyly. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. He gently licked her bare shoulder and bit into it, lapping the red liquid, marking her forever his. "Aishiteru koi," the two fell asleep, dreaming about each other.

Screams and yells echoed through the castle. People were running all over the place shouting out help. The barrier only lasted till dawn like Inu Taisho had predicted. "THE CASTLE'S UNDER ATTACK! NARAKU HAS ATTACKED!"

His door opened to reveal Inu Taisho, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Ai and Hitachi. "Sesshomaru my son, the war has started and we are under attack as we speak…" he began, "And…I'm afraid Kagome must leave…"

Ai looked at Kagome's form beside Sesshomaru and forced a struggled smile, sadly. This would break her heart and her daughters'. Kikyo broke into sobs, holding onto Inuyasha for her dear life as he hugged her and comforted her.

Sesshomaru growled lowly. He didn't want to be parted from his mate. His beast whined for Kagome when she got up and changed in another room into a red kimono. She walked up to her mother and Kikyo, "Goodbye and thank you Inu Taisho-sama, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Hopefully our paths shall cross each other again," Ai bowed down and looked at her husband and gave him a kiss, "Come home safe Hitachi, aishiteru."

Once they were on their way, Sesshomaru followed, "Kagome…" he softly called. She turned around and ran into his arms, letting all her tears of pain and sorrow out. Sesshomaru lifted her chin up with his finger and licked away her tears and gave her a kiss passionately, pouring all his love into it, "Aishiteru koi. I WILL find you after the war and once I do, we will be mated," he promised.

Kagome leaned up and kissed him again and held onto him, "I love you too. Survive and be safe! I won't let this mark fade away and I'll always love and, believe in you and wait for you!"

They kissed again and said their goodbyes with a smile on their faces like they would normally, pretending they would see each the next day…


	2. Lost and Found

Chapter 2: Lost and found…

"Kagome wake up!" Kikyo yelled.

The young girl in bed whined and stretched. It had been 350 years since then and the era of ningens had rose, leaving few youkai in the world. After Kikyo left her room, Kagome sighed and looked at her calendar...father never made it home, but they heard Inu Taisho won against Naraku. Mother was really depressed, but kept a smile on.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered. It sounded like an ancient name now as she heaved another sigh and pulled at her curtains, allowing her to see the city of Tokyo before her.

'You promised you'd find me…' she looked at her shoulder- the crescent moon was slowly fading away. He told her if their love wasn't true then the mark would disappear. 'I still believe in you Sesshou…'

"Kagome!" her mother called.

"Coming okaa-san!"

She growled in annoyance as she carried the groceries in her hands. Ai asked her to buy too many items and it was driving her insane! She could hardly see where she was going! What happened if she ran into someone? Before she knew what was going on, her groceries fell from her hands. She looked up and saw someone. ARGH! SHE DID RUN INTO SOMEONE! Damn karma!

"What where you're going onna!" a voice growled.

This infuriated Kagome and she bit back, "Well SO-O-RRY! You don't have to be so god damn rude about it!"

The boy narrowed his golden eyes at her and snorted. Wait! Golden eyes? It couldn't be! It must've been contacts. "Stupid wench…" he muttered.

Kagome heard with her demon ears and hissed, "I'm not a wench! I have a name ya know!"

The boy's eyes widened. How could she hear that? Only demons could! A faint smell of sakura and strawberries hit his nose. She couldn't be Kagome, could she?

Kagome's cell phone rang and she knew exactly who it was. She flipped open the phone madly and yelled, "What is it now Kikyo onee-chan?!"

"Where are you Kagome?! Okaa-san's waiting for the groceries, you baka!"

"Kikyo onee-chan you're so mean! I'll be home in fifteen minutes!" Kagome hissed at her sister.

Kikyo? Kagome? He must've been hearing things! They were finally found! 'I wonder what fluffy aniki would say…' he smirked. 'But if Kagome found out he had whores, she'd be furious!' he sighed and helped her pick up the groceries, "Gomenasai onna. Here you go."

"Arigato baka," Kagome teased and started to walk. Her sister would be mad at her and she couldn't take another scolding.

Just then, a limo pulled over beside the boy to reveal another man with silver, long hair. He took a small glance at her and turned back to the other man, "Get in Inuyasha. Otou-san's waiting…"

Kagome almost dropped her groceries again when she heard Inuyasha. She knew it! Bit how would she approach him? Before she could do anything the cell phone rang again. Annoyed with it, she put it on speaker phone, "KAGOME BAKA! HOW LONG ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WAIT?!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kikyo onee-chan! You're on speaker! Stop yelling!" she shot back.

The man in the car gaped at her. The name Kagome was running through his head. His attention was brought back when Kikyo cleared her throat, "Gomen. Okaa-san's waiting for you. She forgot to tell you to get milk, so hurry back," with that Kikyo hung up.

When Kagome turned around, the man in the car was sniffing the air towards her. What the hell was he doing? She paid no heed and turned around to walk, "Ano…" Inuyasha asked, "Would you like a drive to the grocery store? Aniki and I were heading in the same direction," he offered.

Kagome sensed that they weren't lying so she hopped in. The drive was a little awkward until the older man, sitting opposite from her spoke, "We should introduce each other. I am Sesshomaru Taisho."

Kagome's eyes widened and in reflex, her hand went to her mating mark. Sesshomaru was stunned. Why would she do that? "I am Inuyasha, his younger half brother."

Surprises kept coming at her! She barely had the voice to speak when they were done, "I'm Kagome Higurashi…"

He knew it! It was her! Sesshomaru's cell phone rang and went on speaker, "Sesshy poo! We have an appointment at the hotel don't we?" a seductive, feminine voice purred from the other end.

"Yes we do Kagura. I must go now, bye."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. He forgot about her! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt, "Ano, you can let me down here…" her quivery voice said.

"Hn…" Sesshomaru nodded and let her off.

"Way to go aniki. You lost your mate…" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He broke his promise to the one person he cared about the most and when he just found her, he lost her…


	3. Heartbroken

Chapter 3: Heartbroken

It was all right wasn't it? There could be many Sesshomarus in all of Japan with a younger half brother named Inuyasha. But to Kagome, there was one. 'No wonder the mark was fading…he moved on…' she sighed, 'probably some ningen nonetheless. Maybe three hundred and fifty years was a long time…' tears pricked at her eyes.

Knock, knock! Kikyo entered her room, holding a tray full of dinner. "You missed dinner," she stated. When she got no reply she sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome finally let loose and sobbed in her sister's lap, "He forgot all about me!"

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kikyo whispered.

Kagome nodded and continued to cry. She explained how she ran into him in the morning and how everything happened. Kikyo stroked her sister's hair affectionately and sighed, "Daijobu Kagome, he'll come around so don't worry…"

"Arigato onee-chan," Kagome softly drifted to sleep.

Dream

"Gomen…" a manly voice whispered, embracing her. "Onegai, forgive me…I was foolish koi. Aishiteru, I can't live without you. ONEGAI…"

She felt his hold on her tightening, sniffing her sweet scent. This felt too real to be a dream…

"Sesshou…"

End

Kagome woke up the next morning in cold sweat. All the events of the day before rushed back, letting a new batch of tears well up in her eyes. It hurt so much! Her heart was torn in two…she believed in him so much that she could die…

"Aishiteru koi! I WILL find you after the war and once I do, we will be mated…" his promise rang through her head.

"Was three hundred and fifty years too long for you? It's a hardship we both had to bear, but you Sesshou…the stronger one of us couldn't pull through…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru sat in his office of Taisho corps, thinking about what had just happened the day before. Was it really possible that it was Kagome? His beast certainly thought so. The mere smell of her scent drove him insane. 'Dammit Kagome!' he growled, 'I hurt you! The one thing I swore not to do!'

All of a sudden, the smell of sakura and strawberries wafted into his nose again. Was she really here? He almost called her name by accident, but didn't. A knock sounded through his office, "Come in," he commanded in his cold, stoic voice.

The door opened and Kagome came in the office with office clothes. When she looked up, her face had death written all over it. What would she do?! Should she leave? She had to be HIS secretary! She shifted her gaze and stared down, "Kagome, look at me…" she jumped from the cold tone and nervously looked up, "Take a seat in front of me please." She took little steps and sat down. He examined her face and sighed, "So it really IS you, koi."

She flinched a little, hearing that. Her shoulder burned in pain and before she could do anything, Sesshomaru was licking her neck. She gasped in surprise when he bit the mating mark again, feeling pleasure and pain all over again. Her lips quivered as she tried to think of what to do. Out of no where, her hand made contact against his face, "N, no!" she struggled out. It was too late, he marked her again. She shook her head violently as if cautioning him. She stepped back and ran, ran back home. It was too hard to face him; he had cheated on her and he didn't even bother to FIND her! What made him think just because she appeared in his life again meant she would belong to him again? Fate bounded her to him again and in the most painful way.

Her mother walked into the living room and sat down beside her. She smiled softly and stroked Kagome's hair, allowing her black tresses flow, "It's Sesshomaru isn't it?" she whispered.

Kagome stared at her mother with sad, puffy, eyes. "Oh mamma!" she sobbed, "He's back, but he's with other women! He broke our promise a, and just because he found me, h, he marked me again!" she choked out.

"Shhh…Kagome there's a reason why he did that. He loves you and he believes that you do too. Besides, he marked you knowing you'd let him. Do you still love him?"

Kagome sniffled and wiped away the salty tears, "I love him so much that it hurts…"

She smiled and hugged her daughter tightly. There were many hardships to face in life, even if it would take 1000 years. Everyday people make mistakes. Kagome broke the embrace and wiped away the unwanted tears. She smiled warmly at her mother and headed to her room.

Around dinner time, the phone rang. Kagome picked up the phone and squealed in delight. It was her best friend Sango Taiyjia whom she knew from the period of youkai. Kagome sighed in relief and played with a lock of her black hair, "It feels so good to hear your voice again, Sango! I'm so glad you're okay from the war with Naraku!"

"That war lasted for five year. I…" Sango's voice trailed off and sighed, "I have news about your father…"

Kagome's eyes widened at the mention of her dad. She urged her friend to go on, "Well, your…your father was caught by one of Naraku's youkai and…well you can tell the rest…"

"Okaa-san knew, but she didn't say anything…" Kagome took a little pause and smiled a little bit, "Ano…I ran into Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the other day. I have to be his secretary, but unfortunately, he's been with other women these 350 years. Out of no where he decided to mark me again."

"That bastard of a prince!" Sango growled from the other line, "When I find him, he's going to be decapitated!"

"It's alright. I'll just wait for the mark to fade away again. So, what about you and Miroku?"

She could tell Sango was blushing in the other line and stuttered in her answer, "Well uh, a week after the war ended, we were mated…"

Kagome squealed happily and granted Sango with words of friendship and love. She went down to ear dinner, but almost dropped the phone. The laughter and smile disappeared from her face as she stared. "Kagome? You okay?" Sango's voice asked in concern.

"We have guests" her mother smiled.

Before Kagome's eyes sat Inu Taisho, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. She snapped out of her daze, grabbed the phone quickly from her loose grip and quickly said bye to Sango. She gave her mom a small glare before turning her attention to her sister who just got out of her room, gaping. "Inuyasha!" she squealed and ran down to hug him.

She bowed down to Inu Taisho and went into the kitchen. Inu Taisho looked at Ai and raised an eyebrow questioning. Kagome was usually really talkative, "'Kaa-san! Are we ordering out?"

Ai sighed and smiled, "Yes we are. We will be having dinner with out guests, so come back in here."

Silence filled in as Kagome came back in, huffed and sat beside her mother, sitting across from Inuyasha and Kikyo. She avoided Sesshomaru's gaze and looked at the table as the rest chatted. "So Kagome, you've grown a lot over these hundred years. Taller and more beautiful," Inu Taisho smiled warmly at her.

Kagome blushed a bit and granted a small thank you. "So," he went on, "I hear you're Sesshomaru's secretary now."

She sighed in her head and looked down and muttered something like, "So it seems…"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked at her with a small glare, "Is that a problem?"

She grunted and crossed her arms over her chest and snorted. Boy, she was starting to sound like Inuyasha and it bugged Sesshomaru to no end. What was her problem? It couldn't have hurt her THAT much!

"Now, now, let's calm down," Ai cut in. "C'mon, dinner's served."


	4. Dinner With An Exmate

Chapter 4: Dinner with an ex-mate

Kagome scowled in her head because she was forced to sit across Sesshomaru, who was glaring at her. She felt like taking her salad and throwing it at his face! All of a sudden he started to smirk, which angered her more!

'Why the hell is he SMILING?!' she growled.

(Hello there koi) he sent a message through her head.

She gasped and covered her mouth, 'Get out of my head! How're you even doing this?!'

(Because I'm your mate, I claimed you…)

'Did you EVEN consider the fact that I was too shocked to be your mate again?! Sure if you didn't go off rutting other WOMEN BEHIND MY BACK!!!' Kagome retorted with fiery eyes. He's never seen her THIS mad before!

(…I thought you would want to. I wanted to keep my promise, sorry.)

The miko inu taiyoukai sighed as she rubbed her temples. Kami-sama just had to make her go through this. Maybe 350 years was too much for him to hold out. If they made a promise they could keep, they would not be in this mess. She nibbled on her lower lip, thinking of her next words. She didn't want to regret saying anything.

'S, Sesshou…' she started; it was the first time she used one of his nick names out loud, 'Answer honestly…was three hundred and fifty years too long for you?'

His honey, gold eyes bore into her midnight, blue ones. He could read her so easily; she was going through a storm of emotions. A sigh parted from his thin lips and replied, (Hai, it was. I thought I could find you in a couple of months, but my predictions were wrong- it went on for a couple of years and then I finally found you in the era of ningens.)

She rolled her eyes and matched a sigh like his, 'Gee, Sesshomaru,' ah; back to the formalities was she? 'You think waiting three hundred and fifty years wasn't hard for me?'

(C'mon Kagome, be reasonable! Everyone has different spans of how long they can each last something!)

'No! Now you, Sesshomaru-SAMA,' she hissed out the last part, mocking him. 'YOU be reasonable! How could you go back on your word and be with other women? Doesn't the word MATE mean anything to you?! I'm supposed to be your life time lover! No matter how many years, centuries, or even decades it takes, we're supposed to pull through hardships! You survived against Naraku from the will of finding me, so where's that will now?'

She struck a cord in him. His ice, cold façade had disappeared into a shocked one. She sure had him there! How could he respond? He shifted his gaze and turned back to his chopsticks, as the rest watched.

Kagome sighed and dropped her chopsticks in her bowl and left it there. She stood up, excused herself and went up to her room, having Sesshomaru follow her. 'Stop following me, Sesshomaru…' she hissed.

(No) was his blunt answer, agitating her more.

'God!!! Just leave me alone before I kick your stuck up ass!!!'

(Stop being so foolish woman and you know you like my ass) he smirked.

'I have a name DEMON! Why don't you stop being such a JERK and so full of yourself?! You're not the same Sesshomaru I knew before! You're completely different!' Kagome yelled at him mentally.

He snorted when he reached her room and closed the door behind them, "And you haven't changed?"

"I know I have and guess who caused it?! I think his name was...oh yeah! Sesshomaru."

"That's just total bullshit Kagome," he snapped back.

Her eyes widened, Sesshomaru would never say something like that to her! She felt her heart break in two…the words were so harsh. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at him. He caught the smell of salt and saddened a bit because he hated to make her cry.

"G, get out!" she choked out, "Just get out, you stranger!"

Sesshomaru growled possessively and pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her, making her gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and explore the taste he missed so much. Kagome pushed him off and wiped her mouth, "What ARE you doing?!"

"Loving you…"

She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Forcefully kissing someone isn't called loving! It's called harassment! Have you even gone blind to THAT Sesshomaru?! Kami, tell me, how many whores have you been with over these three hundred and fifty years?!"

He fell silent and sighed. He knew that she knew he slept with a ton of women.

"I can't even differentiate them! Surely it's over thirty women because one can't satisfy you, so you need to be the dog you are and go after other pieces of meat."

Sesshomaru sighed again and looked at her sad face. She truly was a beauty, but his promise died. He protected her from everything, everything but himself, "I'm…I'm sorry. I actually lost you…I hope you find a better mate or ningen."

Kagome rose up her head to see him. A pang of guilt and sorrow hit her heart. Sesshomaru was really leaving her love life. She felt something burning at her shoulder and saw the mark going away. "You're free from me now."

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Sesshomaru, we're leaving!" Inuyasha's voice called.

"See you tomorrow at work."

She watched the limo pull out from the driveway and leave. Tears cascaded down her porcelain skin and onto her lap all because she lost the most important thing in her life... Sesshomaru.

Thank you for all the reviews everyone! You may flame, but just not too hard please ;

Lacus23


	5. Work with Sesshomaru

Chapter 5: Work with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was up at Taisho Corp typing away at a report for his father, while Inuyasha was signing some papers two rooms away from him. He was happy to be away from the hanyou and thanked god every morning at work.

His ears picked up a feminine voice in the other room and he knew exactly who it was and she was late by fifteen minutes. He walked into the room and bore his eyes into hers then checked the time on his watch, "You're late." He stated with a cold voice.

"But the traffic was b---- but Kagome got cut off.

"Excuses aren't allowed Kagome, they're for weaklings, unless…" he raised a delicate eyebrow at her, "You are one?"

Kagome's eyes snapped onto his with fire, "No I'm not Sesshomaru," she gritted out.

"That's Sesshomaru-sama to you, MISS. Higurashi," he corrected, "It's called respect."

"And WHY should I have respect towards a pompous, rude, two-timing, stuck-up, womanizer, promise breaking, ass like you?" she retorted, smirking.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at her, "Because I'm your boss, now you choose if you want to work here or get your ass fired."

"Oh! Itai that hurt so much!" she snapped with sarcasm.

Just then a woman buzzed into the office wearing a sluttish Chinese dress, green eye shadow, mascara with her hair up and a choker saying, "Kagura". Kagome rolled her eyes and put on a bored expression, 'Gee, I wonder who SHE is. If I recall she had an appointment with Sesshomaru at the hotel the other day,' she snorted.

"Sesshy koi!" Kagura squealed.

Kagome flared up with anger; how dare that vile woman use such a strong word towards Sesshomaru? But reality hit her, he wasn't hers anymore. "Come Kagura," his command snapped her out of her thoughts.

'Talk about yuck!' Kagome laughed in her head. How disgusting could this display get? She was almost ready to puke! When the two left for Sesshomaru's office she snickered so Sesshomaru could hear her, "Hope you don't catch aids from your flavor of the month!" boy, she cracked herself up.

"Shut up and get to work Miss. Higurashi," he replied.

Throughout the whole day Kagome filed papers, stacked them, wrote reports, let people in, take calls and make coffee for him.

**Flashback**

"Sesshou!" a girl giggled happily. The man turned around and embraced her with passion and love.

"Okaa-san and otou-san are staying for dinner!"

He lifted her face up with a finger and kissed her nose, "I take it that you're staying for the night, Kagome?" she nodded joyfully and smiled against his chest.

**End of Flashback**

Before Kagome knew what was happening, all the papers from her hand fell as a tear fell from her eyes. Why did she bother to remember the past? And why was she crying? Sesshomaru walked past her and glared at her for being klutzy. How could someone she loved so much before act so cold towards her? She let out a sigh and sadly smiled, "I'd always come over for dinner and stay the night," she reminded herself with a soft tone, "We would always get up at midnight and watch the stars in the cold, but you'd always keep me warm," she felt a strong tug at her heart.

Sesshomaru sighed, she was thinking about the past again. Those days were the happy ones where he would frequently see a smile on her face. He said nothing and crept away into the hallway as Kagome talked to herself or probably a fictional Sesshomaru she made up. All of a sudden the phone rang and Kagome picked up, "Hello?"

"Miko…" a dark, silky voice whispered on the phone. "I've finally found you, my little miko!" the voice laughed evilly.

"T, this isn't funny if this is your type of sick joke!" she barked at him furiously.

"Dogs shouldn't bark and they should listen to their masters," the man continued, "See you soon... Higurashi," it mocked then hung up.

Kagome slammed down the phone madly and cursed out some vulgar words. Who was that weirdo? How did he know about her? It was probably some sick joke so she didn't pay any heed to it.

"Yes! I finally finished!" the raven haired woman stood up and stretched happily, finishing all the filing and reports. She got all she needed and headed home in the bright sun. She checked her watch which read 5:50 pm, ten minutes before dinner. 'I have some time to kill,' she mused to herself as she lazily walked to Karuyuu Park and sat on a bench admiring the view of children playing and the blue sky.

"Kagome?" a rough voice asked.

She turned to see a man with dog ears, gold eyes and silvery hair. Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Inuyasha!" she squealed.

"Hey!" he smiled, "I knew I caught your scent around at work. Sorry I didn't come earlier, I heard the argument but then Kikyo called," he laughed nervously.

Kagome smiled a bit and walked out from his embrace, "So you and Kikyo are working out fine now? Wait...you guys always did," she stuck out her tongue sheepishly. "I'm always pushed around…" she fiddled with her fingers.

Inuyasha smiled sadly, "You…you should've seen Sesshomaru those nights…he was always crying out and mourning for you these years. Not even concubines did anything…"

She was silent for a bit and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but her watch's alarm went off, "Gomenasai Inu-kun, dinner time!"

* * *

Kagome stuffed some shrimp sushi in her mouth as she thought about Inuyasha's last comment. Her dark eyes examined the gloomy office room as she gulped down the last sushi in her bento box (bento – lunch) of her dinner. Sesshomaru didn't give her enough time for dinner because he called her in shortly for new office work. "Asshole," she muttered.

"Keep your comments to yourself Miss. Higurashi," a cold voice warned, startling her.

"Oh! Sesshomaru!" she yelped. He glared at her, "Sama" she added on quickly. She narrowed her eyes at him and pouted.

"Just because we're the only two left in this building doesn't mean you can address me as such. Now, are you done your bento? Don't HUMANS use those?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Her youki (youki- demon aura) flared when she growled at him, deciding she didn't care if they were in an office. She's had enough of his dumb comments and pounced on him, "You jerk!" she slapped him.

"Kagome…" he growled lowly and received another slap.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP?! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HEARING YOUR FRICKEN WHORES MOAN OUT YOUR STUPID NAME WHILE YOU RUT THEM TO OBLIVION!!!" she slapped him over repeatedly.

"Enough screaming wench!" he held her wrists in his masculine hands as his eyes bled red.

"Go to hell shit face!" she spat on him and gasped. Never, in her whole life had she used such disgraceful words, She was a princess! Then she realized what else she did wrong- she SPAT on his face.

Out of no where he whacked her, sending her flying through the air, against the wall. She held her cheek in pain as tears were stinging her face. She stood up and whispered, "Gomenasai Sesshomaru-sama," then she ran out of the room.

"Kagome…" his eyes softened as he ran after her.

* * *

Heh, heh...; Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! winces please no hard flames!

Lacus23


	6. A Sweet Moment

**A/N: Before you begin to read this I'd like to say sorry this chapter is not as good as the other ones but I feel like I don't know what to write about after this chapter. ;; If you could, please send in some suggestions please and I will begin to write again. Please enjoy! (Btw, my friend wanted me to make this a funny one. I don't think I did very well XD)**

** Chapter 6: A Sweet Moment**

She stopped at Karuyuu Park once more and sat down underneath a sakura tree, masking her scent. A slight breeze drifted past, allowing her hair to blow past her shoulders, making her shiver. Her midnight eyes had rid of the unwanted tears and watched the trees, underneath the star filled sky. 'Why does it hurt?' she questioned herself. 'How can something like a foolish emotion as love hurt? It's ridiculous…' she repeated to herself. Yes, she admitted that she was weak and vulnerable.

Sesshomaru was no fool. Kagome may have "masked" her scent, but the the salty smell of her drying tears gave it away. He softly walked over to her delicate form from behind and embraced her just like she had once the day before the war. He heard a surprised gasp sounded from her beautiful lips and sadly smiled, "I'm sorry…" he whispered and lightly nuzzled her shoulder. He could smell new tears threatening to fall. "I'm sorry for all the pain and worry I've caused you Kagome. You mean everything to me and…" he trailed off, "I love you…"

Another gasp was heard as he felt her hand grasping his and entwined their fingers together and turned around to face him. She let the tears fall, but there was something different about them. "Oh Sesshomaru!" she sobbed, letting her head lean on their connected hands.

"Kagome?" he quietly asked.

She let go of his hand and looked at him in the eyes. Her eyes held an indifferent emotion in them. All of a sudden she tackled him to the soft, green ground and rested her head on his well toned chest and smiled, "Thank you Sesshou. I love you too…" with that, they watched the stars once more under the starry night.

* * *

Ai smiled and hugged Kikyo, "Maybe Sesshomaru took her back decently this time," she winked at her.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and playfully glared at them and said, "Don't you know it's rude to gossip?" she laughed a little. Just then, the doorbell rang and she left to open the door to come across a certain hanyou. "Konnichiwa Inu-kun! Come on in!" Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"Kikyo onee-chan, it's Inuyasha!" she called. You could hear loud foot steps thundering down the stairs and in a flat five second time, Inuyasha was down on the ground being hugged to death.

When Kagome was about to close the door, a magenta stripped hand held it open and in front of the miko inu taiyoukai was none other than the famous ice prince himself; Sesshomaru.

"S, Sessho-mmph!" Kagome got cut off by his lips claiming hers in a sweet kiss, making her face beet red.

"Get a room!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing his shoe at Sesshomaru's head, receiving a growl in response from the older tai youkai.

"Morning, love," Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome's legs turned into to jelly as she stared at him. She was blushing more at the nick name.

'He has the hottest smile ever…' she told herself.

(I know I do,) he chuckled in her head. Dammit! She forgot he could do that now!

'How come I can't do that?' she pouted.

(Because I'm the stronger one, I'm the alpha male.)

Kagome nodded in response and stuttered out nervously, "W, what brings you here today Sesshomaru-sama?"

"That stupid jerk insisted on coming here! I warned him not to!" Inuyasha answered, throwing his other shoe at him.

Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha and narrowed his eyes at him. He took the shoe off of his head and threw it back to Inuyasha, "Keep your objects to yourself, you know you have to walk with those on, unless you want to go back to being a mongrel and walking without shoes back three hundred years ago."

Inuyasha "feh'd" and crossed his arms over his chest and went back to talking to Kikyo.

"No need for formalities koi, you can go back to the nick names," he smiled slightly.

Kagome smiled and hugged him for the first time in so long, "Thank you!"

Ai walked into the room and squealed as she saw Sesshomaru and Kagome hugging. When she looked at Inuyasha she couldn't contain herself, she bursted out laughing and wiped away a tear drop from her eye as her laughter died down to small giggles, "K, Kikyo dear, you shouldn't get to that phase yet, well at least not in public and more importantly, not on the floor," her mother laughed.

Inuyasha and Kikyo blushed deeply. What did Inuyasha do to deserve this? Was this punishment from god just because he threw his god damn shoe at his older brother? 'GOD, WHY?!! WHYYYYYY??!!!!' Inuyasha screamed in his head.

All of a sudden there was a huge THUD as everyone's attention was brought back to the door. Right behind Sesshomaru was Inu Taisho, gaping at the scene of Inuyasha and Kikyo, "Inuyasha my boy! I think you're going a bit too fast for poor Kikyo! Think about the amount of children and responsibility you'll have! I mean, you can barely take care of your poor gold fish that died in your room because you fed him crackers!"

Inuyasha was so embarrassed, he could've fainted right there! That was probably most embarrassing thing he's done in a while and he was a grown man! 'Please god, I beg you! Make it stop!' he pleaded in his head. 'Rest in peace Gold-Gold…' he added on with a little sniffle in his head.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his father's outburst and patted the old man's shoulder, "Ah, otou-san, Inuyasha will die from embarrassment, not that's a bad thing, I mean I would like to get him off my shoulder but I don't think he can take anymore. His face is paling at the moment," he grinned, earning a giggle from Kagome.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I don't think you should be talking. You've had your embarrassing moments before" his father laughed, "Like the time where you were so fed up with the women calling you a girl so you actually dressed like one in one of your mother's PINK kimonos when you were five," he chuckled. "Remember Ai?"

"Hai, that was quite the sight, but it was so adorable!" Ai laughed.

Sesshomaru's face was all white, whiter than usual. THAT was a HORRIBLE memory! He could've snapped his father's neck in two right there and now if he wasn't busy trying to calm himself. Kagome started to laugh, having Kikyo join her, "Sesshomaru! All mighty _Sesshomaru, THE _all the mighty Sesshomaru dressed like a girl back when he was five?!" Kagome and Kikyo laughed.

"Father…" Sesshomaru growled. Now he knew how Inuyasha felt and rubbed his forehead.

He felt a tug at his sleeve to look down on Kagome who smiled and stopped laughing, "Oh Sesshou, don't be such a serious person. We're only remembering the funny times of our past. I wasn't born at that time where you uh…cross dressed, but I would've liked to see a picture of it. Let loose sometimes," she smiled again.

Sesshomaru bent down and softly, but hotly whispered, "I'm only loose in bed," he smirked and then nibbled a bit on her earlobe before pulling away. Kagome stood there, with her eyes wide and a small blush covering her cheeks.

Ai, Inu Taisho, Inuyasha and Kikyo watched with interest at the couple, "Is there something we're missing out, or was that just in private?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Yes, it looked like Sesshomaru was about to take her right there," Kikyo smiled evilly.

Ai coughed and snickered a bit, "Remember what I told Kikyo? Not in public please although I would enjoy to have grandchildren."

Inu Taisho chuckled and nodded his head in agreement with Ai. "Oh Sesshomaru, look at what you did!" Kagome hissed and crossed her arms over her chest madly.

The tai youkai looked at them and smirked, showing off his perfect white fangs, "Can't a man express how much he loves his mate and show everyone?"

Kagome gasped as she turned into a tomato. Now everyone knew! "M, m, m, MATE??!" Ai and Inu Taisho bursted. Ai then started to squeal, "I can't believe it! My little Kaggie's going to be married soon and have CHILDREN! GRANDCHILDREN!"

Inu Taisho walked over and hugged his daughter in law, "You have my blessing."

Kagome and Sesshomaru just stared at them. They were just mates…they wouldn't be married for a while but it still meant they would have to marry because Kagome bore his mark.

"No fair!" Kikyo whined and punched Inuyasha's arm, "How come you didn't take me as your mate?!"

Inuyasha gulped and looked at his girlfriend with fear in his eyes, "I, I thought you would regret getting into it if we ever chose to break away. I mean, it would cause you great pain!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him and sighed, "I expect it soon Inu-baka and I mean REAL soon!"


	7. A Misunderstanding

**Chapter 7: A Misunderstanding**

Kagome sweat dropped and made everyone sit down. She turned to Sesshomaru and glared at him, giving him a 'Look-at-what-you-did' look. "Okaa-san you've got it all wrong! Yes Sesshomaru and I are mates, but we're mates as in he didn't give me a temporary mark to look for me like he did last time. This time his mark is permanent and we're not going to have kids-

"Yet," Sesshomaru cut her off. His golden eyes dances with amusement and laughter as he could hear her fuming in her head and turning red. "We have to go through the mating ritual and then you'll be having grandchildren."

Ai blinked at them and smiled a bit, "I guess I was getting a bit too overexcited and I didn't use my nose. If Kagome were with a child then I would have smelled it," she laughed nervously.

Inuyasha's ears twitched hearing all this talk about mates and babies and whatever it was and he was getting fed up with the topic. He flicked a cookie at Sesshomaru to get his attention and smirked. "Finally you look at me. Anyways, there's been this weird person that's been calling the office asking for Kagome but whenever I ask who it is, they hang up."

"Was it a woman or a man?" the younger miko inu taiyokai quickly asked.

"It was a man."

Kagome's eyes widened and started to panic; she didn't want that weird prank caller calling back at the office. Why was he even asking for her? How did he know about her? What was going on? All these unanswered questions were driving her mad and she soon got a headache. "Ugh...I think I'm going to go to my room. If he calls back tell him to go to hell please," she got up and walked up the stairs to her room.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at this and followed behind her. He could sense that she started to panic after Inuyasha said this person was a man. Was she being unfaithful into their relationship? He'd doubt she'd even do such a thing and opened the door without asking. There, in front of him stood a topless Kagome in her bra. She didn't even know what happened and blinked at him then looked down to see she was only in her lingerie. "OH MY GOD, SESSHOMARU YOU PERVERT GET OUT!!!" she screamed as loud as she could, red in the face.

Sesshomaru cringed from the volume of her voice but just smirked in return because he was in heaven from what he was witnessing right now. His beautiful Kagome all flushed and red in the face, panting as she tried to recover her breath and her angry eyes staring at him as she covered herself up. "What are you doing in my room? Don't you know how to knock? You're still staring at me even though I'm nearly naked!"

"Well I can't give up on what I'm looking at right now," he smirked more as he walked closer to her, having her back away until she bumped into her bed. Within a blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of her and pushed her onto the bed, his arms around her head. Her surprised eyes looked up at him shyly, "W, what're you doing?" she asked softly. Without answering, he locked his lips with hers and licked her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru?" her confused voice asked again.

He rolled over and sat up beside her. "It was to calm your panicking nerves," he chuckled. "But I guess that didn't work and it looks like I excited you more." He shifted on her bed and looked at her, "So why were you worrying about those phone calls? What's going on?"

She looked away and sighed. She didn't want him to be getting the wrong idea so she might as well just spurt it out. "Well you know that day you had that 'Kagura' over and did things with her," she mentioned, a little hurt could be heard, but she continued, "that day some guy called saying dogs should listen to their masters and he said I was his and he called me a miko and I got kind of scared because hardly anybody knows I'm a miko inu taiyokai and I wasn't expecting to be claimed by some creepy stranger." When she looked over to Sesshomaru, she could feel the anger pulsing off of his body.

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"Hmm, let me think! You were rutting with a human whore," she sweat dropped.

He sighed and stood up to leave and turned back to her, "I'll get to the bottom of this and whoever it is will pay dearly. Don't worry, I'll protect you koi."

Kagome smiled and hugged him with the blanket wrapped around her. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

"One more thing Kagome, next time we're in your room I expect ALL clothes off," he smirked and then left her to change.

'What just happened and did I HEAR correctly?' Kagome thought as she blushed.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I like the support! Sorry about the late update!**

**Lacus23 **


	8. Author's Note!

Hey you guys, I'm really sorry about the author's note. I was trying to avoid making one of these seeing how much we all hate them so much :P. I don't think I'll be able to write for a bit and I'm really sorry about that because I've missed a whole bunch of school and I really need to catch up with what I've missed. I'll try to update ASAP, but don't be disappointed if it doesn't come soon. I also can't guarantee if I'll be able to update on the weekend as well, but like I said, I'll try. D: Don't lose hope on me you guys! And like I said, suggestions and ideas are welcome!

Sorry about this again!

Lacus23


	9. The Caller

**Chapter 9: The Caller**

Sesshomaru sat down at his office doing extra work and papers that were needed to be signed. Kagome had a day off that day so he wouldn't be seeing her because he wanted to find out who this strange person was that called asking for Kagome. He slumped in his chair, a bit bored with the work he had to do. Inuyasha, who was STILL two rooms away from him was cursing his lungs out and ripping up papers. It seemed like there was much more work today than any other day for the two brothers.

"Inuyasha cease your loud mouth yelling and do whatever is on your desk. If you don't like it, fire your own ass and get out of the building," he plainly let out.

"Shut up Fluffy! My hands are gonna cramp if I keep signing this shit! Why are there so many fucking papers today? Did dad sign a contract for an airport or something?!" he yelled back, more furious.

Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples as his annoying brother kept on shouting. He narrowed his eyes and said, "If you don't shut up my migraine will increase and you won't be a happy puppy today and you'll be running home to father with your tail in between your legs."

Inuyasha fell silent and sat down as he shuffled some papers and began to work again. Whenever Sesshomaru was mad, he knew that he couldn't say or do anything dumber to make him angrier otherwise he would get a major ass kicking.

Without saying anything else, Sesshomaru began to sign papers until a knock sounded through his room. He didn't bother looking up and said, "Come in."

"Sesshomaru?" a feminine voice replied.

Before the tai youkai stood his proud and tall mate; Kagome. She wore a white tank top and a pair of jeans, along with brown high heeled boots and her hair was tied into a pony tail. "What are you doing here? You have a day off."

"Yeah..." she chewed inside her lips, "But there was nothing to do at home and I was bored so I wanted to see you. Are you busy?" she asked. Her eyes scanned his desk and giggled from the pile of papers he had, "I'll take that as a yes."

She sat down in front of him and placed her handbag on a shelf and started to organize his papers and cleaned off his desk of the useless stuff like the coffee mug and the finished order of Chinese food. She looked at him and smiled, "You're hopeless without me."

He smirked and replied, "Well just because you offered 'more help' doesn't mean you get paid extra."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "Aw man! I thought my plan would work! You're so meeeeannn!" she whined.

"Oh Kagome, stick a cork in it. I have a lot of work to do and information to find out. If you'd like to help out, you're welcome to but please don't ask me too many questions during my work hours."

Seeing how he was being serious she decided to let it slide and picked up her handbag. She walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips, "Well then Mr. Busy, I'll be serving dinner tonight so now I'm going to head off to the grocery store."

Sesshomaru smirked and nudged at Kagome with a pen, "I suppose dessert is after the main meal I hope. After all I think eating all that food will give us enough energy for dessert," he chuckled deeply.

The miko inu taiyoukai's face turned red when he responded. She tried looking her angriest but her blush gave out she wasn't serious and sighed, "Oh Sesshomaru you'll never change will you?"

"No. Now please dear mate, I need my privacy and concentration to do my work."

She walked out and left him silence as he stared at the black phone on his desk and eyed the one on the secretary's desk; he knew that this person would call judging from what Inuyasha told him.

Flashback

"This guy calls everyday exactly at four o'clock!" Inuyasha grumbled. "And it's ALWAYS the same! 'Is Kagome here?'" he mocked.

Sesshomaru looked down at the phone in tense, "From what Kagome has reacted to this "guy" I take it that this is serious. I'll get to the bottom of this and I have a pretty good guess who this is..."

End of Flashback

Just as he was leaving the office for more coffee, the phone rang. He dashed to it and picked up to hear, "Is Kagome there? I know you've picked up dear miko, now talk."

Sesshomaru growled and answered, "This isn't Kagome. Who is this?" his eyes turned a deeper shade of gold.

"Hmmm...so this is the tai youkai of the Western Lands; the oldest prince I presume? Sesshomaru?" the voice chuckled evilly.

"As I thought you bastard...I thought you perished in the battle Naraku..."


	10. Otousan

**Chapter 10: Otou-san**

By: Lacus23

"As I thought it was you, bastard. Why are you after Kagome?" Sesshomaru demanded again.

"Why...that's quite a stupid question for your standards isn't it Sesshomaru? Do you know why I created that war? Why I had to kill your mate's father? That would've never happened if you had just given her to me like a good dog. It was a distraction to your land and to keep you busy as I stole her away...but, it seems like my plans had failed and now here I am making pathetic calls to your company just to make her quit," he laughed over the phone.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red as he threatened the spider youkai, "You will NEVER lay a hand on Kagome or ever attempt to call this company if you value your life Naraku. You're treading dangerous waters and I'd be wise about my choices if I were you."

Naraku laughed again and waved off the threat as if it were nothing. "Do you think _I _would actually listen to you, inu? My plans will not go awry this time and I will make sure of it so watch your back and let's hope you get to keep _your _mate safe from me otherwise she will be _my _mate. I'd also watch out if someone NEW were to enter her life." With that Naraku hung up leaving a very angry and distressed Tai youkai.

* * *

Kagome walked home and noticed that she was being followed by someone and shivered. She caught a cold therefore; she isn't able to use her nose correctly when she needed it the most. She kept glancing back just in case anything popped out behind her.

Having enough of this stupidity she turned around to find a strange man staring at her with lustful eyes. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him defiantly. "Excuse me, who are you and WHY are you following me? Stalker much?" she added with a sarcastic tone.

"Ai..." the man whispered softly as he walked towards her.

Kagome's eyes widened as she backed away with every step the man took. He looked so tired...so dead..."Sir, are you okay?" she asked, trying to be kind about him stalking her.

"Ai...how I've missed you," he murmured.

The miko-inu taiyoukai's ear's picked up her mother's name and stared at the man before her. He wore clothing which wasn't from this time and they looked tattered as well. He had light brown hair and golden eyes and his armour looked like it was chipping off. As she took a closer look at the man she realized who exactly this man was.

"My beloved wife Ai...you look so much like her...you must be her," he smiled as he grabbed her hand and nuzzled against it.

Kagome looked at her hand and felt really awkward. Here her father was and he was nuzzling HER hand and was mistaking her for her mother. What else could be worse? Before he could even begin to kiss her hand she snatched it away quickly and tried to calm down before she would puke. "Um...otou-san it's me your daughter Kagome. I'm not mother; she's at home right now..."

The man blinked twice as he tried to get the words into his head and slowly smiled. "AH! Kagome! It's been so long! My lovely and sweet daughter," he embraced her tightly as tears began to pour down his face. "I've missed you so much! I apologize. You've grown up so fast you're like a replica of your mother when she was young...err...not that I'm calling her OLD because she's still beautiful but-"

"Otou-san," Kagome smiled, "please stop babbling right now. I need to get you home and you have a lot of explaining to do. I heard you died in the war with Naraku and here you are now three hundred and fifty years later out of no where!"

Hitatchi had confusion written on his face and sighed. "It's been THAT long? THAT many years that I've left her devastated?"

Kagome didn't know how to respond to that but she slowly nodded and grabbed his hand gently and gave him a reassuring smile. She was really happy that he returned home but something seemed a little...off about him.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled in anger as he made he was into the elevator after work. He was still angry about the phone call and the threats that Naraku had given him. 'How dare he think he can fool around with this Sesshomaru? How dare he think he can take this Sesshomaru's mate?' he howled in his head. Even his demon agreed with him. Everyone he passed ran away with their tails in between their legs knowing his was furious about something.

"Hey aniki—" Inuyasha started but got cut off.

"WHAT?!" Sesshomaru barked at his younger brother.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and growled at him then walked away. He hated it when Sesshomaru took out his anger on him and beat him up like some kind of punching bag to cool him down. He then smirked and turned around and threw his shoe at him.

Sesshomaru began to chase after Inuyasha with the shoe in his hand and yelled, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING YOUR OBJECTS TO YOURSELF?!"

"TOO BAD ANIKI! I DON'T LISTEN TO EVERYTHING YOU SAY!!!"

After a while of running around, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both stopped at Kagome's house out of breath. Inuyasha had a battered and bruised eye as well as a bump on his head and Sesshomaru had a shoe stuffed in his mouth. Their ears picked up laughter and giggling inside the house and they opened the door to see Kagome and Kikyo being hugged by some strange man.

"Otou-san you're going to kill us from hugging us so tightly!" Kikyo laughed.

Sesshomaru looked at the man named, "Otou-san" and growled in his head. Something didn't seem right about this. He died in front of him years ago and now he's returned with a weird aura around him. Sesshomaru recalled the last words Naraku had said to him...

"I'd also watch out if someone NEW were to enter her life..."

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE AND SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**


	11. Want

A/N: Hi, hi! I'm trying to make my chapters long, but it seems like it's not working >>. It turns out really long on Microsoft Word, but it turns out so short on . Well I'll try writing as much as I can : D let's hope I don't get writer's block for this story. By the way...I have seemed to have forgotten that Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father's REAL name is actually TOGA. Yeah...silly mistake but it would totally throw off the story if I changed his name. SORRY PEOPLE!!

Sabrini23 (Changed my pen name!)

**Chapter 11: Want**

Sesshomaru stared at the man who was hugging his beautiful mate. He clearly remembered that this man died in front of his eyes using the words, "Please...protect and take care of my Kagome and Kikyo. I never want to see them sad...and Sesshomaru...I'm glad that Kagome's with you." That man died proudly and happily on the battle field; he was even carried and buried with the declaration of a brave Lord and youkai.

Inuyasha was also thinking the same thing as Sesshomaru; how could this man be alive and well in front of them? He turned to his brother and asked, "Why is he here aniki? Didn't her father die? Didn't we bury him deep into the ground?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself...it seems strange don't you think? Leaving his last words to us, yet here he is hugging his daughters? Also...Naraku told me to watch out if a new person entered her life and if my senses are correct I believe that spider is talking about him."

"Should we warn them?"

Without further questions or anymore answers Sesshomaru walked right into the house and gave Ai a bow of respect. He smiled when he saw Kagome and tore her away from her father and sister. "Good afternoon love."

Kagome smiled happily and hugged Sesshomaru around the neck tightly and kissed his cheek. "Sesshou! Otou-san has come back! My otou-san is alive!!" she squealed as she tried regaining her breath.

The prince's eyes darkened as he looked at the man again, "I see that although this is really strange..."

Kagome put her hands on her hips and leaned towards Sesshomaru, "What do you mean 'strange'?" she asked.

Sesshomaru just brushed it off and gave her kiss on the forehead as he sat down in front of the man and faked a smile, "Nice to see you again Lord Hitachi. I wonder how you survived from the battle. I could've sworn I saw you-

"Now, now Sesshomaru, you'll make everyone here depressed with that war talk and nonsense," Hitachi faked a smirk. He obviously knew that someone like Sesshomaru would find out eventually.

"Well then, perhaps some other time Lord Hitachi? We have quite a FEW things to discuss," Sesshomaru lied. He was intent on finding out who this was and beating him up into nothing.

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo tightly and nuzzled against her neck, "So...when'd the old man show up?"

"Oh he showed up I think a few hours before you two came. Isn't this great though? He came back!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and bit down lightly on her ear, making her flustered, "You better pay attention to me still otherwise I'll be a SAD puppy," he faked whimpered sadly.

Kikyo blushed and punched his arm so that'd it hurt, "Don't play around with my emotions! I get FLUSTERED!"

Inuyasha's face turned into a serious one as he grabbed Kikyo's hand and led her up to her room to talk to her privately. He cleared his throat and looked at her seriously. "Kikyo...would you be mad if I told you something? Something that you HAVE to believe because you know I would never lie to you."

Kikyo's face turned a little uncertain, but still nodded yes. She wasn't used to seeing Inuyasha at his serious times; it scared her. "What's wrong Inu?"

"Well...Kikyo...I don't think that's your father downstairs at the moment. The thing is he died in front of Sesshomaru and I and I clearly remember burying him. Another thing...apparently Naraku is alive...he's come to take Kagome and to get to her, he'll use anything he can, even if it means using a family member."

The priestess didn't want to believe this at first but ever since she saw her father again...he did have a suspicious aura around him. "Okay...I'll keep Kagome safe since it seems 

like you wouldn't lie. It also seemed weird how he came back but he's been paying a lot of attention to Kagome rather than okaa-san and I."

Inuyasha smirked and kissed her softly as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled; they weren't usually able to do this most of the time without having work and parents in the way.

The younger inu-taiyoukai miko was staring at Sesshomaru intently. She couldn't figure out why he was so...LAID back...so...she couldn't even think of a word! 'There's something up with him...and he's never talked to otou-san like that either in the past,' she thought to herself. When she looked at her mother, she seemed a little worried as well.

The proud taiyoukai stood up and bowed down in front of Hitachi and turned to Ai and bowed down to her as well. His golden eyes for some reason held victory and pride all of a sudden. He walked up to the stairs quietly and called for Inuyasha. It was time to retire to the house.

As ordered the younger brother came down the stairs with a joyous look on his face. Even though he wasn't laid YET, he was sure as hell closer to it than he thought. "Time to go?" he asked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sarcastically let out, "No I called you down here for no apparent reason."

Kagome grabbed her jacket. She wanted to go along with them and talk things out with Sesshomaru. He was acting way to strange for her.

The taiyoukai did his famous "eyebrow raise" at her as if he were questioning her moves. "You're coming along? Didn't know you wanted to be with me that much," he smirked.

"Oh don't let it get to your head mighty lord," she giggled.

Inuyasha looked up the stairs hopefully at Kikyo but she returned a disappointed frown, "Gomen ne Inu-kun, I've got a lot of work today. Maybe another day?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened as his eyes also faltered a little from his happiness hearing the disappointed reply. "It's okay," he reassured. "We'll make plans another time then."

* * *

Getting out of the car, Kagome could only stare at the wide and large mansion that lay before her. It was a beautiful white marble with vines wrapped around the edge of the building and the front had a water fountain as well as beautiful rose bushes. In the front on a gold plate 

it had engraved in, "Inutaisho's Residence". Gee...make it MORE obvious you guys are rich millionaires right? An arm was wrapped around her shoulders bringing her closer to the warmth of the body that did the action. Her brown eyes looked up at golden ones; she could get lost in them any time. She was so busy before, she never really drank in his dark beauty; his beautiful, long silver hair, the crescent moon on his forehead, the stripes on the sides of his cheeks and wrists and the beautiful markings on his eyelids. He was truly a beauty. He seemed to glow in so much passion and pride. She was lucky that he had chosen her as his mate out of all the other beautiful female youkais out there.

The arm wrapped around her shoulders slowly crawled down her arm to hold her hand and smiled. "Kagome what's wrong? You're spacing out."

She blinked a couple of times and laughed a bit, "Sorry Sessh, I didn't mean to I was just erm..." her cheeks tinted a light pink. "Never mind," she murmured.

Sesshomaru smirked and chuckled deeply, "I see that somebody sees something she likes very much. Don't you think it's rude to stare?" he asked playfully.

"Shut up," Kagome stuck out her tongue only to have him kiss her deeply. Her cheeks turned darker as he was enjoying her taste on his lips.

"Ahem. Aren't I bit too YOUNG to be watching this kind of adultery?" Inuyasha cleared his throat from behind them.

The both turned away in embarrassment and walked in the giant mansion. Immediately Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and led them into his room as he locked the door behind him. The young miko inu-taiyoukai started to blush seeing how they were all alone and how he locked the door. "H, how come you locked the door?" she stammered.

The demon smiled as he sat down beside her and trailed his hand up to her hair and tangled itself in it as he leaned forward and kissed her softly as he pushed her back on the master bed. Kagome's blush deepened as she responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed down and deepened the kiss. "Kagome..." he let out huskily. His eyes were full of love and want. She realized what he wanted and it seemed like he couldn't wait any longer...

A/N: Hee hee well I'm done this chappy. I tried making it as long as I could. I dunno if you guys want any lemons so I left it as a cliffhanger. Please let me know if you want lemons or not!

-Sabrini23


End file.
